


Зарождение династии

by fandom OE Yuh 2020 (fandom_aeternaiuh_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга, талигойский юг [3]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_aeternaiuh_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20Yuh%202020
Summary: Род Алва идет от Альбина Борраски, старшего сына главы Дома Ветра полководца Лорио Борраски и Беатрисы Борраски, в 17 году круга Волн бежавшего в Багряные земли вместе с сестрой-близнецом Альбиной и ее возлюбленным.Официально лишенный титула Повелителя Ветров и имени Борраска, Альбин был усыновлен нар-шадом Багряных земель Заллахом, отрекся от родителей, перешел в веру морисков, принял имя Алва-ар-Заллах и женился на названной сестре. В 26 году круга Волн он с небольшой армией высадился в Кэналлоа, сверг нар-шада Нарлаха и в 29 году провозгласил себя нар-шадом Кэналлоа, основав династию Алва.
Series: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга, талигойский юг [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837060
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Зарождение династии

Алое солнце последний раз коснулось верхушки бархана, тень его дрогнула на остывающем песке весенней пустыни. Отзвучала в вечернем мареве последняя, высокая и чистая нота молитвы, и умман замер в поклоне, скрестив руки на груди и опустив голову — не следует проявлять неуважение к земным властителям, учит Китаба неразумных детей Пророка, но не стоит и склоняться перед суетным тому, чье служение неизмеримо выше и ведет к самому подножию Трона Его.

Заллах поднялся, подошел к высокому и узкому, забранному ажурными решетками окну на Закат и негромко повторил последние строки прошения к Пророку о мудрости и прозрении.

Воззвание к великой милости приказывает пропеть нар-шад, когда нуждается в указаниях Пророка, молитву же вкладывает в уста уммана сам Пророк, и воля его во всем.

— Благодарю тебя за твое усердие, — негромко произнес Заллах, и умман склонил голову еще ниже. Так тихо и вкрадчиво нар-шад говорил только тогда, когда не был до конца уверен ни в своей силе, ни в своем праве, и его недовольство собственной слабостью неизменно оборачивалось шипящей гюрзой, разозленной змеей пустыни. — Верному слуге Пророка нет нужды в сокровищах земных властителей, он получит свое иначе… Но мне Пророк заповедовал воздавать любовью за преданность. Возьми!

Неподвижный воздух зашелестел от резкого взмаха широкого шелкового рукава нар-шада. Уман вдохнул усилившийся аромат благовоний и, все так же не поднимая головы, протянул руку и ощутил на ладони тяжесть золотого перстня.

За его спиной распахнулись створки дверей, изящно украшенных цитатами из Китабы, и умман, пятясь задом, чтобы не поворачиваться спиной к нар-шаду, покинул покои в Западной башне. Выпрямившись уже на галерее, под тонкими резными арками меморина, служитель Пророка на мгновение встретился взглядом со спешащим к нар-шаду мусташароном, Первым советником. Благородное и бледное лицо мусташарона было тревожно, высокий лоб блестел от испарины.

— Да пребудет с тобой мудрость Пророка, первый среди мудрых, — сказал умман и чуть покачал головой, давая понять, что нар-шад в дурном расположении духа. Мусташарон вложил ему в руку шелковый платок, склоняясь для благословения. Расшитая золотом ткань была чуть влажной. — Повелитель желает говорить об Аль-Басите, — шепнул ему умман, допев слова благословения. Мусташарон чуть прикрыл глаза, глубоко вздохнул, пробормотал воззвание к Пророку и поспешил в покои нар-шада.

Двери были открыты, но занавеси тончайшей полупрозрачной ткани — задернуты, и мусташарон почтительно хлопнул в ладоши, оповещая о своем прибытии.

— Войди, Халлах, — позвал нар-шад.

Закат оставил тревожный отблеск на белом шелке ковров и подушек. Со стороны пустыни доносилась негромкая перебранка конюхов, всхрапывание лошадей, трели сверчков. На сереющем небе проступал розоватый полумесяц. Став нар-шадом Багряных земель, Заллах не пожелал оставить башню на западной стене и перебраться во дворцы Алаяды. Воин не сделался купцом, а полководец — мирным сластолюбцем, но все же… Все же гордость, смирившаяся с решением повелителя, еще иногда саднила, как шрам слева под ребром у нынешнего Первого советника, мусташарона Халлаха, правой руки нар-шада, в прошлом займуна его войска.

— Ты звал, повелитель.

Халлах склонился было в поклоне и тут же изумленно выпрямился. Справа от нар-шада, на ставшем привычным уже месте старшего сына сидел гальтарский приемыш Аль-Басит, а вот напротив него, на месте гостя…

— Сын моего отца счастлив лицезреть мудрейшего, — сладко пропел Достославный из достославных, глава гоганской общины Дигады. Черно-золотое одеяние гогана колыхалось при каждом его слове, полное рыхлое тело вздрагивало и струилось потом от малейшего движения.

Халлах молча склонил голову. Нар-шад смотрел на него пристально, без улыбки, но и без недовольства.

— Сладко ли ты спал, мой мусташарон? Хорошо ел? Спокойны ли жены в твоем доме? Нам предстоит непростое дело, и мне нужен беспристрастный ум.

— Благодарение Пророку и мечу его, Заллаху, хорошо, — монотонно, медленно, намеренно растягивая свою речь в лихорадочном поиске верных слов и тона для них, проговорил Халлах. Неслышными тенями скользнули в покой служанки, внесли светильники и блюда со сладостями. В высокие кубки разлили кислую воду, не вино.

— Таурат, Инджиль и Китаба предрекают в первой четверти нынешнего Круга великие волнения народам нашему и гоганскому. Служитель Пророка, умман всех Багряных земель видел алую кровь в синей соленой воде, а звездочет указал на противостояние алой и синей звезд в карте моего приемного сына Аль-Басита, — тяжело уронил нар-шад.

Халлах подался вперед:

— Народу гоганскому вышел срок торговать на базарах Дигады, люди нашей уммы ропщут на их растущее богатство и коварство, их вера и обычаи…

— Мудрейший сын своего отца говорит верно, — безмятежно покачиваясь, словно спелый плод на ветке, подхватил толстый гоган. — Народу гоганов все труднее делить землю под солнцем с братьями своими, и в священной их книге Кубьерте, которую достойные сыновья Пророка именуют Таурат, есть указания столь же ясные, сколь неоспоримые….

— Разве не под твою руку отдал я порядок и соблюдение закона в наших землях, Халлах? — спросил нар-шад. По его красивому жесткому лицу прыгали отсветы пламени, колеблющегося в светильнике. Со стороны остывшей пустыни задул прохладный ветер, принеся с собой ароматы горьких трав и залитых костров. — Разве не ты держишь ответ передо мной и Пророком о спокойствии наших городов?

Кровь прилила к лицу Халлаха, но головы он не опустил.

— Я служил и служу верно Пророку и мечу Его в твоей руке, Заллах. Но если пришло время сменить меня, скажу, что нет и не было удачливей полководцев, чем сын твой Аль-Басит — перед ним ложится, словно жаждущая дева, сама земля наша, остывают пустыни, чтобы не обжечь ног его, пересыхают весенние разливы Великой реки, чтобы он перейти их, не замочив одежд… Кто я такой, повелитель, чтобы вставать на пути избранника Пророка?

— Ты слышал, достославный из достославных. Теперь знаешь, к кому идти просить за свой народ, — ответил нар-шад, не глядя ни на кого в отдельности. Пламя в светильнике вспыхнуло и опало. Гоган, тяжело дыша, с трудом поднялся, поклонился нар-шаду, прижимая руки к груди, после Халлаху и, наконец, замершему недвижной статуей на своих подушках Аль-Баситу. 

— Постой, — окликнул его Заллах. — Скажи мне, достопочтенный, и не сочти за тяжелый труд: как Таурат, ваша подтвержденная во многом священной Кибатой книга, толкует имя моего приемного сына?

— Сыну величайшего досталось одно из имен, которым в Кубьерте зовут Пророка, почитаемого превыше всего в этих землях. Прекрасное имя «Аль-Басит», числом двадцать второе, означает: Отпускающий, Распростирающий души на простор, Расширяющий сердца по Своему благоволению, Преумножающий удел тех, кого пожелает, Щедро дающий блага всем творениям, Дающий средства к существованию и Продлевающий жизнь.

— Иди, — велел нар-шад.

Гоган, пыхтя и отдуваясь, выкатился из покоев. Снаружи стало совсем темно. Розовая луна заливала блеском пустыню.

— Какое же велеречивое описание тебе больше по душе, сын и наследник? — спросил Заллах, все также ни на кого не глядя.

— Мне равно все милы из рук ваших, отец, — заговорил Аль-Басит, — но самым достойным я счел бы имя «Преумножающего удел» для вашего меча.

Он был очень молод, этот приемный сын нар-шада, беглец из Золотых Земель, смел и молод.

— Обними старого отца и ступай, — велел Заллах. Юноша легко поднялся, склонился на мгновение к его плечу и стремительно вышел. Взметнулись белые одежды, затрепетало пламя светильников, и все стихло.

— Теперь говори, рука для моего меча, — негромко велел нар-шад, впервые взглянув в глаза своего советника. — Нет, постой… скажи прежде, кто садится за стол в твоем доме? Твои сыновья несут имя твоего рода, но и сыновья отпущенных тобой, верно ли это?

— Повелителю все известно, — ответил Халлах, кивая и улыбаясь — теперь ему все было ясно, и разговор этот Заллах заводил уже не однажды. Сыновья тех, кто заслужил свободу, получали по закону Пророка имя того рода, которому они служили, продолжая его, и за одним столом сидели сыновья шадов и сыновья рабов, а в других землях, не знающих законов Пророка, они и вовсе показались бы братьями, носящими одно имя. — Младшим сыновьям дома и сыновьям отпущенных тесно в белых стенах самых прекрасных городов, пока мужчина молод, ему нужны кровь и победы, кони и…

— Женщины, — лукаво улыбаясь, сказал нар-шад. — Женщины. Или другие сильные и прекрасные мужчины? Скажи мне, поставленный мной над тайной службой, что говорят на улицах моих городов о моем сыне? Отчего он до сих пор не взял себе ни одной жены в наших землях? Почему не попросил у меня права выбрать розу Дигады, дочь моей избранной жены?

— Непросто знать, что говорят в каждом доме в этом городе, повелитель, — начал Халлах, но нар-шад нахмурился, и тот продолжил: — Но о сыне твоем, Аль-Басите, говорят, что он верен и честен, нежен к сестре своей и ее избраннику, с которыми прибыл под твою руку, Повелитель… и не видит других, ни мужчин, ни женщин…

Халлах замолчал. Нар-шад молча пощипывал бородку, и лишь яркие пятна на высоких скулах могли бы сказать многое тому, кто пожелал бы увидеть.

— Благодарение Пророку, — сказал он наконец. — С тех пор, как Он послал мне сына, столь желанного и нежданного, уже после смерти моей избранной жены, нашу землю сотрясают исполняющиеся пророчества, на небесах выстраиваются звезды, предвещающие великие дела… Пророк благоволит тем, кто берет в руки кифар, чтобы подыгрывать его мелодии, мой мусташарон. Аль-Басит возьмет мою дочь и будет к ней внимателен и нежен. После он возьмет войско из младших сыновей и сыновей отпущенных, которым нет места и воли на землях Дигады и отправится с ними карать дерзкого Нарлаха, нар-шада Кэналлоа… Его сестра, а пуще того, ее избранник, останутся здесь. Правду ли сказал ты, что видишь руку Пророка в удачах Аль-Басита?

— Клянусь кровью сердца, повелитель. В его руках необычная мощь и сила повелевать людьми и стихиями.

— Там, откуда его изгнали, — или же откуда он ушел по своей воле, — его отца называют Повелителем ветра. Что ж, добрый ветер пусть дует в спину Аль-Баситу и тем кораблям, что покатится предлагать ему наш достопочтенный гоган, чтобы спасти себя и свой народ. Не в традициях гоганов говорить младшим прежде старших, а приводит это к тому, что с нами говорит один только этот бурдюк с кобыльим салом, и он же распоряжается всеми деньгами их общины… Достаточно ли он напуган, чтобы искать дружбы и расположения Аль-Басита?

— Нет сомнений, повелитель.

— И армия. Небольшая, но хорошо обученная армия. И обучишь ее ты, рука для моего меча, мой мусташарон Халлах. В нужное время она должна быть готова. В появление у меня сына, того, кого я назову наследником, никто из моих верных и преданных слуг не верил, и сейчас они готовы воплотить свое неверие в жизнь или, как написал бы поэт, в смерть… Говори, советник!

— Повелитель, Кэналлоа — большая земля, большая армия у нар-шада Нарлаха. Если Аль-Баситу не будет поддержки с суши, его опрокинут в соленое синее море.

— Допустит ли такое Пророк и Повелевающий ветрами, как говорят в их северных землях?.. Впрочем, он будет не один. Ему поможет шад Ардгаррон, за что получит, на какое-то время, разумеется, право на собственный уклад и жизнь на свое усмотрение…

— Разумно ли начинать писать новую историю с предательства, повелитель?

— Верно, верно, ты прав, Халлах… В таком случае…

— У Ардгаррона есть дочь от избранной жены, прекрасная Куава… Говорят, нар-шад Кэналлоа сладострастен… А оскорбленный отец, задумавший месть — совсем не то же самое, что получивший гоганские деньги отступник…

— Ни слова больше, мой мусташарон. Да не оскорбят они моих ушей и твоих уст. Я устал, хоть и рад был провести вечер с мудрым старым другом.

Халлах припал губами к сияющему алым кольцу нар-шада и неслышно отступил во тьму, сгустившуюся на галерее.

Заллах немного постоял у окна, подставив лицо сухому и по-ночному прохладному ветру пустыни и, не взяв с собой светильника, вышел через потайную дверь. Он спустился к конюшням и замер в очищающей прохладной тишине и тьме, прислушиваясь, привыкая и начиная различать наполняющие ее звуки — негромкий стрекот сверчков, пофыркивание лошадей, хруст жесткого сена, плеск воды в питьевых фонтанах. У дальнего денника шевельнулась тень.

— Сын мой, — позвал нар-шад. Тень взметнулась вверх, выпрямилась, от нее отделилась другая и затихла у дальней стены. Заллах подошел, не спеша, положил руку на плечо названному сыну. В темноте под его рукой белели, казалось, снега Дигадских гор. — Скажи, Аль-Басит, — улыбаясь, проговорил Заллах, — как назовешь ты новый, прекрасный и белый город, который тебе доведется основать, буде Пророк дарует твоему мечу победу и гордость?

— Мое имя — Аль-Басит-ар-Заллах, я твой благодарный сын, — негромко и мягко, но уверенно ответил юноша. — Во имя Пророка нашего я назову все города, и главным их них будет Альбасите.

— Соленая вода пролива синеет, как сапфир, вот достойный цвет для тебя, сын. Да пребудет с тобой мое слово и воля Пророка.

Аль-Басит опустился на колено, а нар-шад склонился к нему и тихо, нежно, едва касаясь дыханием его волос, прошептал:

— А тех, кто дорог тебе, я сохраню крепко, как и ты сохранишь ту, что дорога мне. И будет так от сего дня и до шестнадцатого колена.

Аль-басит опустил голову и медленно, тяжело сглотнул.


End file.
